


【翻译】Undercover(Chapter 6)

by JoannaMessi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaMessi/pseuds/JoannaMessi
Summary: 第六章的翻译新鲜出炉啦~





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 6**

回家的一路上，Spencer忍受着他饱受摧残的身体上不时爆发的疼痛和那压得他喘不过气来的恐慌的轮流折磨。他的身体本能地想要按照他许久之前养成的自然防御机制一样蜷缩起来，让手臂能够包裹紧贴着胸膛的膝盖，最终缩成一个球躲藏起来。但他不能，他必须试着冷静下来。他必须找到一个从这种操蛋的境地中脱身的办法。那辆一直跟着他们回家的车让情况更糟了——那个跟踪狂正跟着他们。

这显然让情况更糟了，有两大理由。首先，如果，他是说如果，Derek坚持要检查Spencer全身并且搞清楚了这个年轻人身上到底发生了什么——他一定会勃然大怒。他很可能大吼大叫，摔打东西来发泄怒气，就像他平时发怒时会做的那样。Spencer明白这种怒气不过是他的挚友对恐惧和心痛的一种抵御，但如果这真的发生了，就是在对那个跟踪狂宣告有什么异常情况发生了。如果这个跟踪狂离这座房子足够近，或者在房子里安装了什么窃听装置， 他很可能听见发生了什么，那样他们所有的伪装将被揭露。

其次，如果跟踪狂在房子附近徘徊，并且从窗户偷窥而非使用监控摄像头来监视他们，他可以对他们晚上打算的“假装做爱”看得更清楚，意味着他有更大的几率看见Spencer身上的淤青，这会使他对他们二人失去兴趣，转而寻找下一对更符合他的需求的情侣。

所以Spencer不仅要找出在Derek面前保住他的秘密的方法，还要防备那个跟踪狂。

_你不应该答应接下这个卧底任务的，你应该说“不”，告诉他们你有身不由己的苦衷。也许他们会要你解释，但你在他们面前想到的掩盖自己秘密的方法一定比你在嫌犯面前想到的更好。_

但他的大脑却更专注于思考如何瞒过Derek，而非思考如何继续执行卧底任务，这就是他不应该接下这个任务的另一个原因。明明案子应该是更重要的，因为正有无辜者命悬一线。 _但也有人因为你的秘密命悬一线。你知道如果你尝试离开Michael，他将会对BAU的大家做出什么，你也知道如果Derek知道了真相，他绝不会放任你这样下去。这次任务结束之后如果你试图回到Michael身边，他将会全力以赴阻止你这样做。你完了，你这个傻逼。_

这是他不能否认的事实。他就是个大傻逼。就算他有这么高的智商，他还是能让自己不断地陷入这样愚蠢的境地，并且渐渐让情况越来越一团糟直到如今进退两难。现在他大难临头了。

_如果你刚才在超市里不那样笨手笨脚的就好了，那你现在就不至于落入进退两难的处境了。在晚上你和你的假男朋友假装做爱的时候，你一定会找到一个同时瞒住Derek和嫌犯的方法。但是现在……你这个大傻逼活该被操。现在你他妈还能做什么？Derek看到你这样一定会大发雷霆，或者他会讥笑你是如此愚蠢而让自己陷入这样的境地，这是你活该。可能他完全统一Michael的看法。或者，更幸运一点，他会认为这说明你是个贱货，而这是上来找操。你可以承受这些吗？可以承受连Derek也将你视作一文不值的垃圾，尽管你本就如此？_

他知道答案。如果Derek真的这样做了，如果他像Michael一样对待他，这会彻底毁掉Spencer，这会轻易摧毁他仅剩的一点自我。再没有什么能让他从这样的打击中恢复过来。

陷在这样的思虑中不能自拔，以至于Spencer都没有注意到他们到家了。Derek叫了他几声他也没有回应，也没有意识到这时候他简直把Derek吓坏了。Derek察觉到他木然空洞的眼神和僵硬紧绷的身体。

“Spencer！”

最后的一声叫喊打破了Spencer的沉思。他在座位上突然回神，身体下意识地想要蜷缩起来保护自己，他的大脑却抢先一步让身体猛地前倾，将他拉回了现实。他的眼睛里重新有了生气。他转动眼珠，发现Derek正以一种强烈到近乎让人觉得压抑的担忧目光看着他，环顾四周，才发现他们的车正停在他们家的车道上。噢，原来到家了。不！他们不能现在就到家了！他还没想好他该怎么做！也没想好该怎么说！

“快点儿小美人！让我们进屋吧。我们要确认你你没事，然后我想你可能需要躺下休息一会儿。”Derek轻声说道，用他那通常只有在遇上受惊的受害人或者儿童时才会派上用场的温柔安抚的嗓音。这多么荒唐，可他是对的，确实如此。 _我现在可以被当作是受害者吗？_ Spencer想道。

他一言不发地点了点头，解开安全带后打开车门。他下了车，无意识地走向他身后的房门。就在他开门的时候，Derek已经在那里了。他到底是怎么这么快地下了车过来的？“拿东西的事不用你操心。你为什么不进屋呢，甜心？我会把咱们买的东西拿进来的。”

好，好，这样不赖。这就给了Spencer更多思考的时间，一点避开Derek独处的时间来想想他究竟该怎么做。Spencer草草点了点头，勉力挪动他疼痛不止的身体走向房子。他需要找个地方好好想想。该去哪呢？客厅有摄像头，餐厅也有，而且Derek会把买的食品杂货拿到那里去，连卧室也有摄像头，只留下办公室和浴室的隐私空间。

那就浴室好了。这样他不仅可以避开摄像头，也可以避开Derek。他步履蹒跚地走向房子，犹豫着开了门，进屋之后径直走向浴室。当他身后的门关上，这狭小的空间内只有他一个人的时候，他才终于稍稍卸下了一点防备。

他的双手撑在盥洗台上，让自己能够站直。万幸他后背的疼痛减轻了一点，至少不像先前那样疼到了白热化的地步。但他肋骨上的疼痛加剧了，因为他的恐慌让他呼吸困难。肋骨上进一步恶化的疼痛反过来使他更难呼吸。这简直陷入了一个恶性循环，如果情况得不到控制，他会疼昏过去。

_吸气，Spencer！暂且停下你的哭哭啼啼哪怕只是一分钟，集中精力呼吸！如果你昏过去了，那你什么也瞒不住。Morgan会找到你，发现你身上的伤痕，那你所有的伪装和掩盖都将被撕开，曝露在光天化日之下。_

他花了几分钟专心调整呼吸，缓慢地、深呼吸。当他觉得他又可以控制自己了，才让自己的大脑集中精力去想些别的。 _我到底要做些什么？_ 现在有什么办法可以让他瞒过Derek？他……他想瞒着Derek吗？他的一部分自我想要找人倾诉，把这一切都告诉Derek已经很久了。但是恐惧让他不敢这么做。但是现在看来如今的情况下他没有别的出路，这一切都失控了，对吧？

不，不。他必须试着瞒过Derek。他必须找到一个方法来保住这个秘密！

“Spencer！”Derek的声音突然在门厅里响起，吓了他一跳，“你爸爸来电话了！”

_爸爸？噢，是Hotch。Hotch打电话来了。_ Spencer又做了几个深呼吸让自己平静下来，站直了身子。“这就来！”他喊道。他尽可能让自己放轻松，走出浴室。如果是Aaron打电话来，那肯定是和工作有关。他需要大脑在工作模式而不是私人模式。但是为什么他的上司在Derek的手机里的备注是“爸爸”？

Derek站在客厅里，手里拿着电话。他把电话递给Spencer。Spencer道谢的时候冲他笑了笑，接过了电话：“喂？爸爸？”

“噢，甜心，你还好吗？”Penelope的声音从电话那头传来，满含担忧，“我刚在看杂货店的安保摄像头，监视你和那个跟踪狂。我看到你摔了一跤，看上去你像是你可爱的小屁股摔成八瓣了？”

噢这可太巧了。Penelope那时候正在看并且看到了他滑稽地摔了一跤。好，太好了。他得想出一个不暴露身份的回答办法：“是啊，我们刚从商店回来。Derek正在把东西拿进屋。爸爸，你为什么打的是Derek的电话？”他得提醒她他现在必须用这样的方式说话，而她很快心领神会了。

“噢，别想那个了，甜心。让我想想怎么措辞你可能会更好回答一点。首先，我打过你的电话，但是直接转语音信箱了。然后，你还好吗？”

“嗯，我挺好的，爸爸。别担心。”Spencer笑道。他走到沙发边上坐了下来，这样在Derek从车里拿剩下的东西的时候就不会挡到他的路。年长的男人用脚带上门然后径直走向餐厅。

电话那头的Penelope明显松了口气。“你可真是个小笨蛋你知道吗？只有你才会打翻整个热巧克力的货架，自己摔了进去不说，连带着别人也摔倒了。“

Spencer想了一会儿说道：“你知道的，这不是我的错。我就是这样一个人啊。至少取悦了大家嘛，对不对？”如果有人在窃听的话，这样的回答很安全，听起来就像是他在回他“爸爸”的话，并不会暴露他们的卧底身份。

“别担心，我是唯一看到你的小麻烦的人。”

“好吧，那我们应该感谢我们的运气还不错。接下来会一直这样顺利的对吧？”

Penelope的笑声充斥了他的耳朵，使他也笑了起来。谁能不为她那种对每一件事都保有的不做作的快乐而微笑呢？“对对，会一直这样顺利的。不过你慌张的时候真是太可爱了。也许我会拷贝一份录像保留下来，作为黑历史好好讹你一顿。”

“你在逗我吗？”

“好吧，因为你听起来很苦恼的样子，我这次应该对你好一点儿。但是只对你哦，我的小鸽子。”

小鸽子？有时候Penelope对他的称呼听得他只想摇头。她有时候疯疯癫癫的。“听我说，爸爸，我想我要去帮Derek收拾东西了，好吗？我今天晚些时候会再打给你，我们再聊聊。爱你。”最后一句话几乎是僵硬地从唇齿间溜出来，他不常说这样的话。

意料之中的，Penelope的回应是依旧活泼的一句：“儿子我也爱你！”然后挂断了电话。他笑着摇了摇头，她可真是疯疯癫癫的。他关上手机然后从沙发上起身，看见Derek靠在墙上，笑着看他。Derek伸手接过了Spencer递给他的手机。“过来，甜心。让我看看你，我得确定你没什么大碍。你坐在那里看上去可怜兮兮的。“

恐惧几乎一瞬间就回来了。“噢，我……呃，我没事，Derek。真的。我可能只是把我的尾骨撞青了。别担心，很快就会好的。“Spencer语速超快地解释着。很快他就意识到他不该这样做。他的脸上可能露出了一点恐惧的神情，他听起来也一定有点恐慌。作为一个优秀的侧写员兼这个世界上最了解Spencer的人之一，Derek自然捕捉到了这一点。他眯起眼睛，这种神情对于那些不了解Derek的人来说看起来有点幽默。”好吧。那我们为什么不去洗个澡呢？热水会减轻疼痛。然后我保证我会亲吻它让它好起来的。“

Spencer还没来得及想办法抗议，Derek就伸出一只胳膊环住了他的腰把他拉向他。不到一眨眼的功夫他就将Spencer打横抱了起来，后者不得不环住他的脖子防止自己直接摔在地上。“Derek！“他尖声叫了出来。

Derek大笑起来，抱着他走过客厅。“你尖叫的时候太可爱了。“他打趣道。

“放我下来！“这成功让他的恐惧升级了——Derek一定是发现了他有问题。他不仅发现了，并且他正打算要搞明白到底是哪里有问题。

Derek大笑着用怀里Spencer的双腿撞开了浴室的门，非常轻柔地将他放在了盥洗台上，这还是让Spencer疼得瑟缩了一下。当他放手的时候，Derek脸上的笑容消失了，但他的声音依然很轻柔：“我把你放下了。现在我们都满意了。“他调笑道，柔和的嗓音和他脸上的忧虑很不相符。

他倾身过去打开了水龙头调好了水温，然后打开了花洒。浴室一下子被水声充斥，Derek卸下了所有的伪装，转过身来：“Spencer，告诉我。“他的嗓音柔和，年轻的探员在水声的掩盖下几乎听不清他的话语。在浴室之外，没有人听得清他们在说什么，就算他们把耳朵贴在门上，恐怕也只能听见嘟囔的声音而听不清内容。但是Spencer完全听出了Derek声音里的担忧，他看见了他的挚友眼睛里微弱的怒火。”Spencer，到底发生了什么事？你为什么不肯跟我说？“

Spencer哽住了，他过敏的神经好像在他的咽喉里塞了一个肿块，他徒劳地咽了口唾沫想要将它吞下去。同时他尝试说服自己Derek不是真的生他的气，不是真的。Derek不会伤害他的。Derek从没有伤害过他。但当Derek的脸上明显显露出怒气，他实在没法控制他的反应。他的嘴唇颤抖着但一个字都说不出来。更令他尴尬的是，他的眼里开始蓄泪。

他的眼泪让Derek缴械投降了，他所有的负面情绪消融在浪潮一般的温柔怜惜之中。“Spencer。”他伸出手温柔地捧住了Spencer的面颊，这让Spencer的眼泪流得更凶了。

“对不起。“Spencer听见自己嗫嚅道，他试着别过脸去，他现在几乎崩溃了，最不能直视的就是Derek的眼睛，那将是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。这还不够糟糕吗？他现在像个婴儿一样不能自抑地哭泣，仅仅因为他的挚友快要看穿他的秘密？这只会让他更加羞耻。但是Derek的手紧紧地捧着他的脸颊让他没法转过脸去，他只能徒劳地闭上眼睛。

自从Derek提到要检查他的伤势，他就已经知道他可能不得不这样做。回家的路上的恐慌，对自己应当怎么说怎么做才能转移Derek的注意力的焦虑，这不过是一个蠢货愚蠢的希望而已。这整件事蠢透了。 _早在你决定接下这个卧底任务的时候，就该知道你一定会不得不告诉他这一切。这就是你为什么答应接下任务的原因对不对？一部分的你迫切地想要地告诉他，迫切得快要死了，但你又害怕他知道了之后的反应。你他妈就是个懦夫。你知道如果你接下这个任务，这个是否告诉他的选择权就不在你了，你会不得不告诉他的。这就是为什么尽管你的理智反复告诉你不要这样做可你还是答应了。你渴望他知道因为你知道他一定会帮你。你知道他一定会拯救你，甚至是从你自己手里。_

这个可怕的真相狠狠给了Spencer一耳光，他眨了眨眼试图让视野清晰起来，被自己的想法吓了一跳。回想起来，他完全清楚自己是如何走到今天这一步的。如果他真的想要保守自己的秘密，他绝不会答应来这里的。他绝不会做任何不得不让他离开几个月的事情，因为他知道当他回家的时候Michael会是什么反应。但另一部分的他又知道Derek一定会看出什么并且拯救他。在他眼里这件事让Spencer看起来是什么样的呢？聪慧，还是可怜？他聪慧因为他知道要寻求帮助；他可怜，因为他自己解决不了这样的问题，甚至不得不承认自己需要帮助。

噢，他妈的如果他要继续做一个懦夫的话——也许直到现在他一直是个胆小鬼。因为他知道Derek会逼他讲真话。既然现在已经到了这个时候，他要让自己说出来了。

他用尽所有的勇气抬眼知识Derek的眼睛，没有躲避那捧着他面颊的手和他挚友的目光。他颤栗着喘息，强迫自己说出那改变自己人生的几个字。“Derek……帮帮我。“三个字，但这意味着太多东西了，意味着太多的请求。

“我会为你做任何事，Spencer。无论是什么。我就在这里。“

Derek瞬间给予的回应给了Spencer力量。他抬起手握住了Derek的手腕，将它推离了自己的脸颊。然后他将他好友的手臂作为支撑从洗漱台上滑下来。Spencer知道他无论如何也说不下去了。说出这寥寥几个字已经够难了。他不能逼自己说出剩下的那些。但是……他可以用别的方式。

等他站稳了，他挣开Derek搀扶的手臂向后退了一步。在Derek想要跟上来贴近他的时候抬手示意他等等。直到他确定了Derek定在了原地，Spencer将手伸向了自己身上那件衬衫，他的手指剧烈地颤抖着以至于他几乎解不开那几枚纽扣。他庆幸这时候他没穿他平日里常穿的那件马甲。他试着看上去更符合现在的人设，所以只穿了宽松的长裤和长袖的纽扣衬衫。

他会永远感激Derek这时候没有走上前试图帮助他。一颗接一颗地，Spencer用尽全力才解开了所有的纽扣。最后一秒钟，他站在那里，看着松松搭在一起的衬衫。他有点害怕抬头看向Derek，他知道Derek一定会感到困惑，疑惑他到底为什么突然开始脱衣服。但他害怕的是看到那种疑惑变成别的什么东西，他害怕——害怕极了——Derek会有什么反应？

最后他颤抖着喘息了一下，Spencer抬起双手，分开衬衫让它滑下肩膀，衬衫无声无息地滑落在地。

尽管花洒还开着，水声充斥了浴室，Spencer还是听见Derek骤然激烈的喘息。这都不能称作喘息，更像是痛苦地倒抽了一口冷气。Spencer垂眼看着自己的腹部，盯着那上面的一块淤青。它是前几天刚留下的，几乎仍是狰狞的紫黑色，盘踞在他的皮肤上。只有周围一圈渐渐变成了那种象征痊愈的颜色。但它覆盖着他最底端的两根肋骨，包裹着他的身体两侧，一直蔓延到他的腹部，Spencer知道它看起来比之前还要糟。

他猜Derek也在看着他身上其他的地方。他的胸口有被Michael打翻在地时留下的擦伤；他的左臂二头肌上有一块发白的瘀伤，已经快要好了，它的颜色足够淡而且位置足够高，即便是穿短袖衬衫也不会露出来。在他的裤腰上露出了臀部的两块淤青，一边一个，这是Michael紧紧地抓住他把他锁在原地时留下的——想到这里Spencer怕得发抖。

正是这恐惧的颤抖让Derek有所动作。他走向Spencer。然后，令Spencer震惊的是，Derek跪在了他面前。这使Spencer睁大了眼睛，情不自禁地低头凝视着他的挚友。Derek眼中全然的惊痛让他说不出话来。

他看着Derek抬起一只手，轻轻地抚摸Spencer胸骨上的那块淤青。这轻柔的碰触使年轻人发抖。然后他的手指移到了另一边，那里有一条长长的伤疤。Spencer清楚地记得那道伤疤是怎么来的。Michael在厨房里打他的时候，他打碎了咖啡壶。当他再次被击中的时候他摔倒在地，正好落在那片碎玻璃上。伤口几乎横贯了他的体侧。但他不能去医院，只得用透明胶把伤口裹起来，直到那疼痛消失。

Derek的手指一路游移，更轻柔地落在了Spencer裤腰外露出的淤青上，即便已经有些时候了，还是能非常轻易地看出明显的手指的轮廓。如果他将裤子脱下来，Spencer很清楚他将会看见一边一个显眼的手印。他也知道，如果他转过身，Derek将会看到他背后更多的伤疤和瘀痕。但他没有动，他除了看着Derek检查他身上可见的的伤痕之外什么都做不了。

Derek颤抖着吸了一口气，他的手停下来轻轻抚在Spencer的臀部上。令人惊讶的是这并没有使后者受到惊吓，此举几乎是温暖的，让人感到安慰。他看着Derek低头盯着地板。“多久了？“Derek哑着嗓子问，Spencer几乎没有听清。他下意识地问：”什么？“尽管他很清楚Derek在问什么。

“他这样打你有多久了，Spencer？“

Spencer颤栗着，准备大声说出他至今对任何人都羞于启齿的话，尽管他知道Derek现在已经知道了，但说出来好像更糟。太难了，可他不得不迫使他麻木的嘴唇吐出那些词汇。”他第一次打我是在我们确认关系后两个月零两天又五十四分钟。“

他看见Derek轻微地抽搐了一下：“你们在一起多久了？“

“一年零一个月又三天。“

突然，Derek站了起来，紧盯着斯宾塞的眼睛。他身上的伤感让Spencer不禁后退了一步。他本为Derek的怒火做好了准备，他知道他一定会生气。但是Derek深沉的悲伤和痛苦让他震撼了。他目不转睛地看着Derek那双饱含痛苦的眼睛。

年长的男人气得发抖：“上帝啊，Spencer，这已经有……有……”

“十一个月零一天。”Spencer在意识到之前已经自动说出了计算结果。

Derek闭上了眼睛掩去那一阵剧烈的情绪波动，他伸出一只手抚摸Spencer的头顶：“那次你摔断手腕是怎么回事？你说是你在冰上摔倒了，是吗？也是他干的吗？”

Spencer知道这只会让Derek更加心烦意乱，可他只能强迫自己轻声说道：“是的。”

“那上次你说你被抢劫的时候呢？”Derek猛地睁开眼睛，紧盯着Spencer的脸，唯恐他撒谎，“那次你他妈的进了医院！你到底是真的被抢了还是被他打了？”他咬牙切齿地说。

他一个字也说不出来，但沉默已经足够说明一切。Derek的脸上和眼里爆发出怒火，Spencer下意识地自我防御。所以当Derek向前走时，Spencer无法控制自己地向后退去贴住了墙壁举起了双手，就像保护自己一样。Spencer意识到自己在做什么，放下了手。

他的反应触痛了Derek。令Spencer吃惊的是，Derek的愤怒似乎已经消解了，留下了让Spencer无法形容的情绪。“噢，Spencer。”温柔的话语听起来几乎是心碎的，“过来。”

Derek张开了双臂，Spencer却不允许自己停止思考。但他没有想过Michael会怎么说，或者其他人会有什么反应，或者之后的交流里会遇到多少麻烦。这次他没有用头脑思考，而是选择听从自己内心的声音。他三步并两步扑进了Derek怀里，被一个温暖的怀抱包裹着，他紧紧抓着Derek后背的衬衫，好像那是他唯一能抓住的依靠。一旦开始流泪他便无法止住自己的哭泣。Derek的手轻拍着他的背，另一只手没入他后脑的发丝里让他靠在自己肩上。“就是这样，pretty boy,”他对Spencer耳语道，”就这样发泄出来。亲爱的，我抓住你了，我抓住你了。“

于是在浴室中央，花洒开着，一个跟踪狂/杀人犯潜伏在屋外，Spencer Reid在他的挚友怀里哭得不能自已。无论发生了什么，Derek一直都在，在他身边。

 


	2. chapter10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没想到还有第十章吧

Chapter 10  
回家的路上气氛紧张，不过不是一般意义上的紧张。Spencer敢说他这辈子从来没有这么紧张过。这不同于压力下的紧张情绪，而是来源于性。他和Derek正在回家的路上，即将在他们的嫌犯窥伺的摄像头前，假装两个人正在做爱。而且如果Derek有什么事情需要告诉他，也大可以利用这段时间两个人好好“交流”。一方面，Spencer必须很尴尬地承认他这辈子没有和除了Michael之外的其他人上过床，另外一方面，他感到一点羞耻的兴奋。  
但他情不自禁地感到紧张焦虑。他所有关于性爱的经验都来自于Michael，但是它不能借此预料他和Derek之间的情况，可他止不住地期待起来。和Michael做爱，也曾有过享受的时刻的。但是随着时间的推移，最初的享受消失殆尽。之后他们之间的做爱——不，白痴，那可不是做爱，你知道那是强奸。难道你甚至不愿意承认这一点吗？——所有温柔的表象都消失了。  
如果他和Derek之间有了一个好的开端，可有人半途变心了怎么办？如果……如果Derek是碍于任务才对他这么温柔怎么办？然后一旦他们回到家，Derek就会变得和Michael一样。  
不，不，你这个白痴！Derek永远不会是那样的人，你知道的，他永远不可能成为Michael那样的人。他让你得到了安全感，想想吧，他在浴室里是怎样亲吻你的。尽管无人见证但是你自己心里清楚。他在浴室里完全没必要伪装。你再想想他说的话，这一切都表明他所做的一切都是正常的，而Michael的行为才是不正常的，你不能因为在Michael那里的遭遇而因噎废食地否决了Derek。他们是不一样的！  
是这样的。Derek和Michael完全是不同的两极，除了他们可能拥有同样发达的肌肉组织之外，他们没有任何相似之处。Michael比Derek矮，他也是白人，霸道，可怕，喜欢羞辱别人……类似的形容他可以无限地列举下去。  
“来吧，Spencer。你现在脑子里在想什么？”  
Derek的问题让他一时不知所措，他无意识地轻轻扭动双手，这代表他很紧张。当他意识到自己的小动作，他立刻收敛了。“我刚才……我只是在思考。”他结结巴巴地说。噢，这个答案真是显得聪明极了，他在心里暗暗嘲笑自己。作为一个天才，有时候他用来逃避的回答真是蹩脚得可以。他尴尬地让自己的目光转向窗外，凝视着被来往车灯划破的黑沉夜色。  
当Derek的手伸过来放在了他的大腿上，这真是出乎了Spencer的意料，他惊得险些跳起来。但是Derek没有移开手。他保持着将手放在Spencer腿上的姿势继续开车。“跟我说说话，小朋友，你怎么了？你坐在那里，看上去很紧张，”他在拐角处停下车，然后问，“是因为我们今晚要做的事吗？”  
Spencer抬头一看，身后仍有车前灯的光。他仍在尽职运行的那部分大脑迅速意识到他们仍在被人跟踪。从离开餐馆一个街区的地方他就注意到了这辆车。看起来他们的嫌疑人就跟在他们身后。  
他意识到Derek还在等一个答案，而他无法在不撒谎的情况下回避这样的对话。总之，Spencer试着对Derek完全坦诚，不计代价。不仅因为这是对的，更是因为……如果他不能信任Derek，他还能信任谁呢？于是他鼓起勇气道：“有一点……我不太知道该怎么做……”  
“宝贝儿，除了Michael，你还有别的床伴吗？”  
这个问题让Spencer吃了一惊，他两颊发烫，再次将目光转向窗外：“没有。”  
有那么几分钟，车内一片寂静。Spencer非常了解他的朋友，他知道Derek正在整理他的思绪。最后他一定想清楚了，因为他再次开口：“没有别的办法，Spencer，为了任务咱们不得不这么做。但我不想让你感到不舒服。如果你想，我们可以只是做做样子然后睡觉。我不想让你觉得，你是被迫和我做那些你不愿做的事情的。”  
Spencer转过头惊讶地看向他。难道Derek认为自己不愿意跟他做任何事吗？“不是这样的。我……我不是这个意思，Derek。我不是说我不愿意，好吧，这是我这辈子第一次……”感谢车里，Spencer可以不顾他发烫的脸颊。要诚实，他暗暗提醒自己。“我只是担心我做错。或者也许Michael说得对，我就是不能……好吧……”  
“给点回应？”Derek提醒道。  
Spencer的脸更红了：“是的。”  
“Spencer，甜心。如果我们的那个吻算是一点暗示，我敢说你绝对有反应。宝贝儿你太性感了。你只是没有遇到一个契合的伴侣而已。”  
这让Spencer感觉自己的胃在抽动：“真的吗？”  
Derek在停车标志前停了下来，环顾四周，确保没有车驶来，也没有车靠得太近。他们的嫌犯，至少这个时候远离了他们，保持安全距离。于是Derek抓住了这个机会俯身亲吻了Spencer。“真的。”他转过身来，把车开进弯道，“无论我们之间发生了什么，都不会像你和Michael之间那样。我不会伤害你的，宝贝儿。性不应该意味着伤害，除非是某些特殊癖好。做爱应该让人感觉棒极了，非常棒。”  
Spencer听着Derek的话，感觉有点喘不过气来。在那一刻，他能确定一件事，哪怕这件事会让他下地狱，他也不能否认他其实想和Derek一起感受这些。他想这辈子至少要经历一次别人口中那种压倒一切的灭顶的快感和激情，他想和Derek一起体验。“我……我愿意。”他紧张得结结巴巴的，“我想试试，但是不知道我能不能做到。”  
车里再次陷入寂静，直到一句：“Spencer，你相信我吗？”  
“当然。”他立刻回答道，他毫不犹豫。他愿意用自己的生命去信任Derek。  
“我可以今晚就让你体会到。但我们不会真的做爱，我知道你的身体还没准备好。说实话，我真的希望我们的第一次不要在别人的摄像头下。但我可以告诉你你的身体可以做到多好。我们必须小心些，我们可被监视着呢。我们得完成我们的任务，但同时我们也可以享受自己的生活。”  
享受生活？Spencer知道自己完全不擅长这个，但是他不想承认，因为这让他看起来像个不成熟的孩子，他不希望Derek也这样认为。所以他说：“真的吗？”噢，他这样想着，这就是他能给出的最好的回应了吗？Derek让他的脑袋里好像盛满了糨糊。  
Derek沉沉地叹了一声，这让Spencer抬起头来，想要更好地看清他挚友的脸。但车里太黑了他看不清他的面容，只能靠辨别Derek声音里的情绪来给出反应。“是的，Spencer，是这样。就像我说的，我们需要扮演我们的身份角色。现在，首要的是，如果他在俱乐部或者外面见到了我们，他就会知道我们之间的关系有了很大的进展。这意味着我们得让他认为我们已经迫不及待了，你可以吗？”  
Spencer觉得嘴唇干涩：“我好像不行也得行。”  
“是的。”Derek轻声笑道，“我知道。不过，如果你听我指挥，我可以处理好一切。Spencer，做爱不是享受和某人的一段关系的唯一方式，还包括一些其他的东西，触摸爱人的身体，感受你的爱人，同样令人愉快。”  
Spencer尴尬地垂下了眼睛，看着他放在膝盖上的双手。一个念头突然闪入他的脑海：“Derek，那他正看着我们怎么办？他会不会看出来咱们并没有在真的做爱？”  
“我会把握好度的。我会用毯子遮着，他看不出问题的。”  
Derek充满信心地说，Spencer完全无法反驳，他看着Derek将车开入车道。发动机熄火后，Derek拔出车钥匙，转头看向Spencer，伸手捧住了他的脸。“选择权在于你，Spencer。我们在这里做的一切完全取决于你。如果这是你想要的，我们就进屋去演一场戏，我没有意见。或者我们可以来真的，我可以给你那些你从未有过的体验。你想怎样都可以，甜心。”  
在附近路灯的微弱灯光下，Spencer长久地凝视着Derek的眼睛，这让他舒缓平静下来，同时，像是有一束小小的火苗在他的胃里烧灼。他倾身过去，直到他们的嘴唇相距不过半寸。“那就让我看看，”他轻声道，“劳驾。”  
Derek低叹一声，俯身吻住了Spencer的嘴唇，手捧着他的脸，二人紧紧贴近。他们结束这个深吻的时候，都感到有些缺氧。“去开门，Spencer。”Derek在他耳边耳语，“虽然我们要看上去急切到一秒都不能再等，但如果你不下车，我未免显得太过饥渴，迫不及待到要直接在这里干你，让你叫得整个社区都听见。”  
Spencer脸上涌起潮红，不是因为尴尬而是兴起。他退开一些，解开了安全带，从车里爬出来，他感觉自己有点腿软。他关上车门后迅速走向大门，他听见身后Derek跟了上来，站得离他很近，他甚至能感受到Derek身上传来的热量。  
Spencer在口袋里摸索着钥匙，试着忽略Derek正贴着他的背，手掌在他的腹部滑动摩挲。当他感到一只手已经在他的衬衫下摆附近上下其手的时候，他险些惊掉了钥匙，好在他一把捞住了，将钥匙伸向锁孔。他听见Derek在他身后小声地笑。“遇到麻烦了吗？小美人儿？”他调笑道。  
门锁咔哒一声，Spencer握着门把手把门推开。不过几步路的距离而已，Derek的手揉捏着他的臀部，摩挲着他的身体，转过他的身体把他摁在墙上。Spencer的背刚触碰到墙的瞬间二人就贴在一起吻得难舍难分，这个吻炽烈到让Spencer觉得自己好似要被融化，膝盖发软。他呻吟着，抬起双手抓着Derek的肩膀。  
Derek抽出一只手来把门装上，但他不打算暂停这个吻。现在没有退路了，他们站在窥伺的镜头前，一场大戏是时候开演。但不知怎么的，Spencer觉得自己好像忘记了摄像头的存在。除了Derek温暖的体温和柔软的嘴唇，他无法思考其他。他的唇也贪婪地从Derek那里索取着。  
Derek解放了的双手从Spencer的臀部划入他的衬衫底下，就这样他也没有终止这个吻，他的舌尖轻叩Spencer的唇齿，像是一种含蓄的请求。身上每一寸传来的快感让Spencer头皮发炸无暇思考其他，所有的担忧、恐惧在这股热潮下如冰雪消融。  
他呻吟着张开嘴唇，Derek的舌同他的纠缠在一处。这个吻结实又热辣，让他无法抗拒。当Derek稍微退开一些去啄吻他的嘴唇，他情不自禁第追逐着他的唇舌索取更多。Derek发出难耐的低吼，顶胯顶在Spencer的身上。Spencer有些痛苦，他的身体在渴望些什么，他的心灵在冲他叫嚣，他不知道这些语句也从他的唇边泄露出来，令他发出如同呼吸声的低语，直到Derek咬着他的脖子，低声说：“想要更多吗，小美人？你太辣了，现在看起来性感得要命。”  
Spencer情不自禁地呜咽了一声，他双臂环住Derek的脖子，把头向后仰，让年长的男人能更轻易地咬住他的咽喉。Derek对此非常受用，他的唇舌和牙齿在每一寸裸露的皮肤上游移，他的手在护在他身后，即便二人处于如此情难自已的情形下，他还是顾及到他身上未愈的瘀伤。  
Spencer突然发现自己悬空了，他轻轻惊呼，本能地把腿缠在Derek的腰上使自己不至于摔下去，很快他就只能发出呻吟，因为这个姿势加剧了两人身体的摩擦。当他听见Derek粗重的喘息的时候，他感到更加情动。他正被你吸引，是你他和你一样兴奋。这想法让Spencer鼓起勇气靠近Derek和他接吻，这次由他主导，舔舐Derek的唇瓣，和他唇舌相缠让他呻吟出声。Derek的每一声喘息每一次抚摸，都让他欲火高涨。  
他陷于情潮，几乎没注意到Derek已经抱着他走到了屋里的走廊上，Spencer松开Derek的嘴唇喘息了片刻。Derek脸上的神情动人极了。他的眼睛深邃迷人，瞳孔因为兴奋而稍微扩张，喘息粗重，Spencer可不认为这些是抱起他这个成年男子的运动量引起的。  
为了验证这一点，Spencer向后微仰，像Derek亲吻他那样亲吻Derek的下巴，他再那里轻轻咬了一口然后又伸出小舌舔舐，Derek喘息着再次将他抵在了墙上，使他们的身体紧紧相贴。Spencer气喘吁吁地倚在墙上，不自觉地用臀部磨蹭着Derek的下半身。他的大脑信息过载，这种感觉前所未有：如果Derek这时候放开他，他会死的；如果Derek再不碰他，他会死的。现在他感到如此的燥热和紧绷，他太渴望Derek了。  
温热的嘴唇在舔舐他的脖颈，Spencer知道这一定会留下吻痕，但他并不在乎。他甚至想要每个人都看到这个，让他们看看他属于谁，这个想法让他心动不已。  
“我简直会死在你身上，Spencer。”Derek在他耳边喃喃地说，揉捏Spencer臀部的手加了几分力道，让他更加贴近自己。Spencer忍不住呻吟起来。Derek不断在他耳边低语，他几乎要发疯，他的身体也一样诚实。“你让我太渴望你了，我觉得我硬得快炸了，就在这里。是我让你一点点鲜活起来，你看，当我抚摸你的时候，你也会呻吟和喘息。一想到之前没有人这样对你做过这些，我就兴奋得不行。你都不知道你让我怎样疯狂……”  
“Derek。”Spencer气喘吁吁地喊他的名字恳求。他都不知道自己在请求些什么，但他知道他渴望得快疯了。Derek低吼了一声，两个人紧紧相贴着穿过客厅。我们到卧室了吗？他感受到Derek的一只手抓住了些什么，然后弯下腰，两个人滚上了床，Derek健美的躯体覆在他的身上，他一定掀起被子盖住了二人，Spencer感觉自己身下只有床单。  
至此都进展得迅速又热辣，因为这正是那个嫌犯想看见的。Spencer努力想要记住自己得戏份——他也确实这样做了。他蹬掉了鞋子，鞋子撞在地上发出闷响，Derek也是。  
现在要做的就是让二人躲进被子下面而不显得可疑。Derek说一切尽在掌握，但Spencer有点担心。他们到底要怎么做才能完成这个任务？如果他们突然扯过毯子盖在二人身上，嫌犯只能看见一团被子上下耸动，会不会显得很奇怪？  
“解开我的裤子，甜心。”Derek在Spencer耳边喘息，二人的嘴唇又寻到了彼此的，Derek单手撑在他身上以免压到他带伤的肋骨，也留下足够的空间给Spencer颤抖的双手和他的腰带缠斗，Spencer摸索着腰带，而他克制着再次紧紧贴近他的冲动。  
Spencer简直在这个吻中迷失了自我，这滋味如此独特，独属于Derek，他觉得自己可能永远不会厌倦这种感觉。他的手自觉地动了起来，解开了Derek的皮带和牛仔裤。他这才意识到自己的裤子也被Derek脱了下来。然后他突然感觉一只手滑进了他的内裤，他的身体弹动了一下，手指抓紧了身下的床单：“啊！Derek！”他的头部后仰，忘却廉耻地迎合那温暖用力的亲吻。  
“叫出来，甜心。”Derek告诉他，“没人能听见，除了我。叫出来，宝贝儿。让我知道你喜欢我正在对你做的事。”他咬着Spencer裸露的脖颈，轻轻地吮吸，用手指轻轻地抚摸着，这块把Spencer逼疯了。欲望不再只是紧攥着他的肝肠，而是向他的全身蔓延，烧灼着他的血管，让他浑身上下宛如过电一般。  
Derek抽出手的时候，Spencer正为了射精的快感呜咽着。他听见Derek轻笑道：“耐心点，小美人。我还没尽兴呢。”、  
透过朦胧的双眼，他看着Derek让牛仔裤滑落至脚踝，然后一脚踢开。然后他扯下了Spencer的牛仔裤，让他们俩仅穿着衬衫和内裤相对。他们知道他们不能脱下Spencer的衬衫，这将暴露他腰腹部那不应被嫌犯或者随便其他什么正坐在摄像机前观察的人看见的瘀伤。这个想法足以让Spencer的兴奋微微冷却：他的朋友们现在是否在看呢？  
一声沙哑的轻笑把他从自己的思绪中唤回到当下的现实：“快点，男孩，把头靠在枕头上。”  
Spencer还没明白到底发生了什么，尽管如此，他还是用手肘撑起身体，迅速把头挪到了枕头上，他看见Derek坐起来咧嘴一笑。他伸手扯过身后的杯子，盖过头顶，移到了Spencer两腿之间。被子完全盖住了Derek以及Spencer的下半身。年轻人吓了一跳，支着手肘往下看去。Derek到底想干什么？  
一只手抚过他的大腿，Spencer瞪大了眼睛。Derek在车上对他说的话在脑海里一闪而过。他真的……？他甚至没来得及想出什么，就有什么东西把他的内裤一把扯下。尴尬弥漫开来。然后那只手像羽毛一样轻柔地触碰他，划过他的大腿，一直来到他的囊袋。尴尬不复存在，当Derek用手圈住他的茎身，迅速地上下撸动了几下时，他轻轻地抽了一口气。  
Spencer的胳膊从他身体底下抽出来，他躺回床上，挺腰迎合着Derek的手。他隐约听到Derek又一声低笑，他听不清来自Derek的心跳，他甚至没听见自己的呻吟。当什么湿热的东西缠上了他的龟头，他的呻吟带上了强烈的兴奋：“Derek！亲爱的……噢！”Spencer的思绪乱成一团，他几乎无法呼吸了。Derek不停地动作着，一点点把他推向高潮。他双手钳住了Spencer的臀部。而年轻人情不自禁地迎合着，他想要，他渴望更多。这感觉太他妈的好了！  
Derek突然给他做了一次深喉，Spencer反手紧紧抓住了枕头：“噢，噢，Derek……”  
Derek柔软的喉头传来轻柔的颤动，再一次逼出了Spencer的呻吟。年长的男人动了动舌头，那舌头在做Spencer甚至想象不到的事情，可那是天堂。这太过了，可又还不够。房间的地上散落着他的衣裤，空气里满是他的呻吟声。他现在除了无意义的呻吟和乞求，什么都说不出，只能乞求着更多。他的身体越来越热，一点点把他融化，带他去到前所未有的未知之地。  
当Derek退开时，Spencer几乎要哭出来了。年长的男人慢慢从身后拥住他，被子盖在他们的腰上。当Spencer转身面对他时，Derek双手扣着他的后脑吻了他，同时二人的下身挤在一起。Spencer发现Derek不知什么时候脱掉了他的内裤和衬衫。他什么时候腾出手来做的这些？他们勃起的柱身相互挤压着，摩擦着，美妙得使Spencer不由自主地挺腰迎合。大口喘息着迎合彼此。Derek的舌头在Spencer口中进出无阻，Spencer能尝到Derek舌头上的味道，他发现自己比以前更兴奋，此前他认为这根本不可能。  
他的嘴唇被Derek蹂躏着，他们的身体互相顶弄着。Spencer的手松开枕头，抓紧了Derek的脊背。Derek伸出一只手放在Spencer胸前衬衫的纽扣上，一颗一颗地将他们解开。Spencer停下看他，为他喘息不止，轻轻颤抖的身体感到一些难为情。“Derek……”这声呼唤又像乞求又像警告。毕竟她腰腹上的淤青不能被发现。Spencer乐见Derek颤抖了一下，而年长的男人垂下头，用低沉悦耳的声音在他耳边低语：“我们现在紧紧贴在一起，小美人儿。你很好。我只是……我想抚摸你，我想感知你。你的皮肤很柔软，很漂亮。”  
“你真美。”他含吮着Spencer的耳朵，“你想让我碰你吗，Spencer？你想感觉我的手是怎么抚摸你的吗？”  
他无暇思考了。“求你。”Spencer乞求着，“求你了，Derek。噢！”Derek的手终于脱下了衬衫，转而移到胸前。当他的手指轻捻乳首时，Spencer的理智彻底断线，欲火更炽。  
“小美人，把腿缠在我腰上。”Derek低声催促他。他抬起双腿照做了，这令他更加敏感，喘息起来，年长的男人不停地做出挺动的动作，从外面看起来就是应有的模样了。在被子下面，他们勃起的柱身相互摩擦着，分泌的前列腺液充当着润滑。  
Derek偏过头，嘴唇替代了手指一路向下轻轻咬住了Spencer的乳头，年轻人弓起背仰起头，他甚至认为不可能有比这更棒的体验了，但他很快认识到自己错了，Derek的手在被子下一手握住了二人的茎身，随着他们的每一次挺腰撸动着。Spencer大声呻吟，指甲掐进Derek后背，深色皮肤的男人低吼了一声，挺动得更快。  
欲火愈燃愈炽，Spencer却越来越紧张。他以前从未有过这样的感觉，一时不知道该怎么办，但没关系，他也无暇去管这些。他的脑子里什么都不剩了，除了那不断增长、增长的让他沉沦的强烈的快感。他觉得Derek在动作着，在他身体上方晃动，那双黑眼睛盯着他的脸。Spencer并不为他的失态和发出的呻吟感到羞耻。  
“就这样，宝贝儿。”Derek告诉他，“感觉棒极了，Spencer，他妈的太爽了。我要看着你的脸。你快要到了是吗？  
Spencer再次弓起背，顶弄得越来越急跟着Derek的节奏。“是的……是的。Derek，求你了。哦哦，Derek！”他破碎的语句伴着呻吟流泻出来。他最后一次挺起腰，这一刻仿佛周围的一切都在一场爆炸中不复存在。快感在彻底摧毁他之前先将他送上了危险的极乐。他的脖颈后仰，挺腰射在了Derek手里，在攀上高潮的一刻尖叫着Derek的名字。Derek似乎正伏在他身上颤抖，他隐约听到年长的男人嘶哑的低吼。  
Spencer身上的每一块肌肉都松弛下来，他感觉自己好像融化在床上了。即使Derek也躺下来，还有一半的身体还压在他身上，也没有打搅到他。他喜欢这样温暖的重量。那条紧紧搂着他胸膛的手臂太棒了。Spencer几乎提不起一点力气，他抱着Derek，两个人紧紧地搂在一起，尽管经历一场情事二人身上都黏糊糊的。他知道他可以躺在那儿直接睡过去，不再需要任何温存。  
一时二人粗重的呼吸声成了房间里唯一的声响，二人从高潮中慢慢平复。Spencer用鼻尖轻轻耸了耸Derek的脖子，这一刻他十分放松，不再如往常一般感到拘束和紧张。他感到Derek动了动，抱他抱得更紧了些。“我们应该去清理一下。”他听到Derek咕哝着。  
“嗯，不要，等会儿再去。”他不想打破这一刻的宁静。现在，在这张床之外什么也没有。没有案子，没有嫌疑人，没有友人们，没有Michael，什么都没有。只有Derek和他，一切都太美好了。Spencer第一次感到美好。所有感觉都很对。他就是他需要的样子。  
他听到Derek没有反对，他叹息了一声，把自己往Derek怀里团了团，马上陷入了睡眠。


End file.
